Take Time On A Wounded Heart
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: After the Garuda's defeat Kenzi is feeling a little left out and goes to Vex's bar where the mesmer fae offers her some help. This is a Kenzi x Vex story.
1. Loud reunion

Kenzi loved Bo, she really did, but even this was pushing the 'understanding' patience Kenzi had acquired for the succubus.

It all started when the mismatched group defeated the Garuda who was planning a Fae apocalypse. Everyone made it out of the depths of hell virtually unscathed. Vex had a shattered arm and Kenzi…well she almost died. If it weren't for her favorite siren, she would have been. Bo had gone super succubus after saving Trick, her grandfather, with her grandmother's essence. Kenzi had unbound everyone from Bo just in time to avoid the world enslaving the blue eyed succubus promised.

Skipping forward, Kenzi was laying on the couch with a pillow press firmly over her head trying to drown out the very loud reunion taking place in Bo's room. The stuffed fabric wasn't a very good noise barrier though; the loud moans easily penetrated the damn thing.

"Alright, I love Bo but this is re-donk-cu-lous" Kenzi said frustrated.

Removing her lousy barrier she hurriedly grabbed her heeled boots, zipping them up. She needed to get out of the love shack before she somehow got sucked into it. The Dal wasn't an option because everyone she hung out with was, basically, back in Bo's bed. Well most everyone, Bo was getting her succubusing on with Dyson and Lauren.

"I guess D-man finally decided to share his bone." Kenzi mumbled grabbing her black leather jacket she had recently stolen. She left the orchestra of moans and growls with a shut of a door.

Walking was the only option, not a very good one when wearing 6 inch heeled boots. After walking for what seemed like ages, in truth maybe 15 minutes, she arrived in front of a Goth bar. Carpe Noctem, it was Vex's bar. Yeah he was dark fae and all but he helped with the destruction of the Garuda. Ever since then Kenzi had a soft spot for the manipulative dark fae.

Upon entering Kenzi headed straight for what she was looking for, the bar. Quickly she ordered two shots of Vodka at a time to drown out the noises that were ingrained into her memory.

'Damn BoBo that shit is never going to leave my head.'

The bartender gave her an odd look, most likely because she was a small human girl drinking like a burly guy would.

"Yo fae man, hit me." She said loud enough for only the man to hear.

His eyes lit up with recognition, "Shouldn't your succubus have a leash on you." He smiled.

Before she could say something in a typical Kenzi fashion, Vex came up behind her. "Now, now love has he yanked your chain?"

"Shouldn't you save that joke for Dyson?" Kenzi bit. In all honesty she didn't know where the bitterness was coming from, she should be happy that her bestie and D-man were together again with the addition of Lauren.

"Testy much, I think someone needs a drink." Vex nodded to the bar tender.

He poured two more shots, Kenzi drank them one after the other.

"No this Kenzi needs to get a good night sleep without plaster falling on my head and moaning that could wake the dead." She spat.

Wow what had crawled up her ass?

Just then her damn arm started itching, badly.

"Oh poor human waking to her succubus doing the nasty" Vex teased.

Kenzi was not smiling; he thought it odd for this human. She was always smiling and cracking jokes, even on the verge of death. It was what he admired about her.

He caught her itch her arm like the appendage was on fire.

"Alright love why don't you come upstairs and tell Vex what has got your, presumably, lovely panties in a bind." Kenzi shot him a 'you better watch yourself if you like your balls' look.

He held his hands in the air, "No worries love I just want to talk."

She nodded hitting the smooth bar with her palm, signaling the bar man to give her two more for the road.

Downing the liquid she followed the sexy fae man.

'Whoa wait up Kenz, did you just think freaky fae over there was hot.'

A picture of his compromising position flowed through her tipsy mind.

"Never took you for one to be into the kink. Handcuffs, chains, and whips oh my." Kenzi's semi drunk mind forced itself outwards. All the thoughts came out of her mouth without permission, she hadn't realized it yet.

"I'm sure your into it too little goth girl" Vex retorted, amused by the human girl.

"Shit balls" was all she could say.

They walked up the steps and closed the door to his office. Kenzi grabbed a black comfy looking chair, trying her best to avoid all eye contact with the Mesmer fae.

"So are you going to tell me why your arm is glowing red with fae power or do I have to coax it out of you?" he asked suggestively.

She gaped, is that what was wrong with her arm.

_It seems a gift has been given._ The old crone's words played through her hazy memory.

"The norn, she said a gift had been given. I didn't know what she had meant."

"When did you go see the Norn, you foolish little human?" Vex couldn't believe this little girl faced off with the Norn.

"I had to get D-man's love for Bo back but the witch didn't want anything we had to trade. So I went back by myself with a little…motivation for her." She explained hesitantly.

"Motivation huh? What could motivate her?" He asked curiously.

Kenzi found her hands interesting, staring at them like they would do a magic trick. She just didn't want to tell Vex and have someone degrade her for her humanity and being stupid because of it.

"A chainsaw." Sweet, simple and to the point.

Vex didn't react the way she had thought he would.

He laughed and laughed hard.

"You threatened the Norn with a chain saw?" This girl had a lot of spunk.

"Yeah I did, she wanted to play dirty so I played Texas chainsaw massacre with her tree." Kenzi defended her grey eyes ablaze.

"Now what of your arm?" he asked gesturing to the pulsating red limb.

Kenzi was unsure about telling Vex this; he was after all acquainted with the Morrìgan. But for some reason she felt some sort of kinship with the odd fae.

"Alright I'll tell but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Not to Bo-Bo, no one." Her eyes spoke the many a tortures if he broke the promise.

Rolling his eyes he agreed not to tell anyone. Secretly he reveled in the fact that she trusted him, a small part of him had warmed to the idea of her around.

"Ok, some black goo shit fell off a shelf and got on my hand. It's been itching like crazy and I wasn't sticking around that bat shit crazy lady to find out why. I doubt grandma would tell me anyway." Kenzi huffed.

"That doesn't sound too good love, especially when it involves the Norn but you always have a knack for trouble, don't you." He was worried about her not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Shouldn't you talk to the almighty Blood King about all this?" Vex asked.

The black haired woman sighed, fidgeting with the lace on her glove.

"I can't fae man. I can't be the weak human everyone thinks I am. I do nothing but bother them and get in the way already." He hadn't seen her act like this since he met her. Come to think of it he hadn't ever seemed like he cared about anyone in his life yet here he was, not being his usual self.

"I'll make you a deal my little human, you can stay at my abode until miss succubus finishes her sex-capade but in return you must ask Trick about your glowing problem, purely for my benefit of course." He tried making it sound like he was demanding but it didn't come out that way.

"I don't know, you being dark fae and all I'm not sure I can trust you let alone sleep at your house." She said teasingly.

Vex didn't show it but he was disappointed that she didn't trust him, although she had good reason not to.

"Chill dude I was only kidding. But I do have one favor to ask." Kenzi said with a smile.

He relaxed, what was wrong with him?

"And that would be?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"An extra-large cheese pizza, I'm starving." She said grabbing her stomach for added emphasis.

He laughed, "Yes fine, but you are paying me back when we get home."

Kenzi froze at the suggestiveness of paying him back.

Would she sleep with a fae, a dark one at that?

Was he being serious?

Shaking her head she followed him down the metal steps onto the dance floor and out the back door.

"So love how do you intend on returning my generosity?" Knowing very well she was uncomfortable with the hidden meanings he had been dropping. In all honesty if she were fae he wouldn't have thought twice about sleeping with her, she was a nicer female version of himself. Alas she wasn't fae, so would he still give a go at her?

"Dude this is your car?" she asked petting the hood of the black old school muscle car.

Vex nodded, surprised by her interest in cars.

"Is it a '66 Pontiac GTO?" she asked giddiness lacing her voice.

"Close but no cigar. It's a '67." He said taking the keys from his pocket.

"I jacked something close to this before but this is the most awesome car I've ever seen." She said with barely contained glee.

Vex didn't know what possessed him to allow such a thing but he asked if she wanted to drive it.

"Have you come down with the fae flu or something?" She joked.

"Take it or leave it. The offer expires in 3…2…-"Kenzi interrupted

"-Sold to the goth girl in the back." She hooted running over to Vex and grabbing the keys.

"Vex, dude you're the awesomest" she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was so caught up in the car she didn't even notice she had kissed him. But Vex did.

'I just let a bloody human kiss me and I liked it.' The anger he would normally feel about this moment never came. Anger in general didn't exist around the petite human girl.

'What in the hell is happening to me? I'm human whipped.'

"So Vexster where does the Mesmer dwell?"

"I'm not sure I want you stalking me later." He teased.

"Puh-lease like you are anything to stalk, you would enjoy too much anyway." Kenzi quipped.

This is why he enjoyed her company; she was always witty and full of comebacks. She never took things too seriously, always finding humor even when she was injured. She was like him without the extreme anger and violence that he possessed. Well she wasn't like that to his knowledge but he had a feeling she was hiding many secrets.

"Ok then, turn left up here" He directed.

"You feeling ok? You seem…different." She queried.

He didn't like the way she said different it made it seem as if she didn't like the way he was.

"Why does it bother you, lowly human?" he snipped. His anger was getting the best of him and he was overreacting, he knew it but couldn't figure out how to shut it off.

She laid her small hand on his, "No Vex you just seemed like you didn't want to hang, that's all."

The apology he should have given wouldn't make it passed his mind. His voice froze making it impossible to say the two little words he knew would make the atmosphere less tense. His body refused to apologize to her, either from never delivering one or subconsciously her humanity was preventing his superiority complex from doing so.

For heaven's sake he was a Mesmer, he could control one's body and yet he couldn't force himself to utter 'I'm sorry'. The awkward silence continued on, Vex only speaking to tell her directions.

Kenzi couldn't take much more of the crazy quiet, "So do you have any girls locked up that I should know about?" she jested trying to lighten the crushing silence.

"Oh yes, so I ask when you are in my home do not open any of the doors. You may let one out." He winked. The fae was happy to be thrown a bone, so to speak.

The car pulled up to a large mansion like home.

"I should have remembered how to get here, you know being here once before to save your fae ass from an over enthusiastic dominatrix." She just had to add that in didn't she?

"The way you constantly speak of that moment, I would think you enjoyed it." He jibed.

Kenzi couldn't help it, she blushed.

"Don't be so full of yourself, fae don't even make a blip on my radar. What is it with fae anyway? Thinking they're the shit?" she said hiding her face.

In reality fae made more than a blip on her radar, Dyson was attractive. Hale, well he was a siren enough said. Sean, oh Sean, she would have liked to of known him better. Finally Vex, well he was more her type minus the dark fae crap.

'Damn fae and their lures. If only I were fae, maybe I'd be immune.' That what she tried to tell herself, but deep down she wished she was fae. Maybe she would actually have a shot with them if she weren't weighed down by her humanity.

"Vex" she was about to blow the whole' fae don't make a blip' cover.

"Yes"

"Would you, if it were allowed…you know what never mind I'm just being dumb. Forget I said anything." She rambled on hoping he wouldn't push. She had no idea why she had even thought to bring it up, it would only serve to cause more awkwardness between them and that wasn't what she wanted.

Vex wasn't stupid he knew what she was getting at; he himself had asked the question back at the club. The answer still eluded him. Would he be with her? Would he go farther than just sleeping with her? Maybe she was right in dropping the topic it brought up some…confusing feelings he wasn't ready to deal with.

"So let's get inside and order that pizza I promised." He said hoping to extinguish the uncomfortable atmosphere.

**A/N So this is my first Lost Girl fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Delivery

As Kenzi walked through the door she had the insatiable urge to run through the large home and open all the doors, just to see if Vex truly was joking. It took every ounce of self-control she possessed but she managed to contain herself, opting instead to take in the Mesmer fae's taste in décor.

She had to admit, for a dark fae the guy sure knew how to decorate. Not that she would ever say those exact words out loud.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said, waving his arm in a mock bow.

Kenzi rolled her eyes at his typical Vex-like behavior, for a moment she had been worried about his out of character niceness. Heck even she had pulled out some not so Kenzi like moves on him when she had almost out-ed her secret crush on him.

It was true, she, Kenzi the stand offish, never let anyone into your heart because it only causes trouble, had accidentally left the door to her heart cracked open and Vex quietly snuck his way in. The question was did he know what he had done to her? Did she even want him to?

This was all too much for her brain to handle at the moment so she decided to focus on the matter that was the most important.

"So how about that pizza you promised?" It really wasn't what she wanted to ask but it was the only words that would willingly come out of her mouth.

He walked into a dark room, flicking the lights on as he went to what Kenzi assumed was the kitchen.

Kenzi stood at the entry way, feeling a little out of place. She didn't want to follow and have him think she was acting like a lost puppy. She gave a small sigh of irritation.

She had lived on the streets, by herself, when did she start caring about what others thought, especially a guy?

Finding some of the I don't give a crap street girl that had hidden at the sight of the dark haired fae, she followed the path that Vex had taken through what she now saw was the living room and into the kitchen where she saw Vex hanging up the phone.

"You know, I'm surprised you even know how to order pizza. I don't see you as the pizza eating type." Kenzi teased, leaning lightly against the kitchen counter.

"Yes, well I have been around for a while you know. Trying pizza was bound to come up." He teased right back.

The teasing nature that he possessed was what drew Kenzi to him. He was so much unlike the attractive Dyson, who always seemed like he had a stick up his ass. Hale was just too much like a brother for her to look at him as anything else but he did have the sense of humor that Kenzi found so appealing.

_I doubt it's the sense of humor that attracts humans to fae._ Kenzi thought.

Fae had some kind of weird ability to lure humans in, maybe because half the fae fed off humans in one way or another.

"So how old are you anyway?" Kenzi asked the question that had been burning in her mind since she met him.

He smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Uh yeah, that was the whole point of me asking." She shot back.

His smile grew wider, "That spunk, it's what I like most about you."

That mere sentence, spoken as innocently as newborn kitten, had Kenzi at a loss for words.

Though she knew he meant nothing by it, she couldn't help the sudden pound of her heart and the flutter of her stomach.

Was she really that into Vex? Sure she had thought it was a crush or something along those lines but what her body signs were suggesting and her previous thought, pointed at more than some little high school kind of crush.

Finding her voice, "You wanna know what I like most about you?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, why not." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Your car ", she answered seriously.

His face fell, obviously not expecting the answer she gave.

Just as he was about to blurt out a comeback, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the pizza.

The talk she was sure was about to ensue would have to wait until she had a full stomach.

**A/N this is just a little filler for you all, just so you know that I haven't fallen off the face of the earth and will continue writing this story. Thank you all for the Kenzi/Vex support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Hurt feelings

Kenzi was surprised when Vex said nothing more on the subject and reverted back into his old self. The superiority complex returned, along with openly degrading humans like she wasn't even there. And as much as Kenzi refused to admit it out loud, it hurt her. She had thought that they had gotten past the humanity issue and were possibly even considered, dare she hoped, friends.

But here he sat, evil eying her like hoping she would just magically vanish with his hard stare.

"If you are going to be like this maybe I should just leave." Kenzi spat, thoroughly annoyed and secretly hurt by his behavior.

A brief flash of remorse crossed his face before he stood from the seat he had taken.

"Fine with me, I don't know why I allowed a human into my home anyway. You are just dirty, worthless creatures who shouldn't even be allowed to be pets of fae."

To say Kenzi was shocked by his words would be an understatement; it felt as if he had just driven a sword into her chest. And she even knew what that felt like.

An unfamiliar sensation overtook her eyes.

_Am I really going to cry? I've had worse said to me. Get a hold of yourself Kenzi._

As hard as she tried the stinging would not leave her eyes.

"Fine, I'll be hitting the road then." She tried to say like it didn't matter to her either way. When in truth, it did.

"Good it will be hard enough as is to get your stench from the fabric." He said, adding insult to injury.

_Why was he acting like this? Had she said something to piss him off or did he truly never change_? Those were the questions running through Kenzi's mind as she got up to leave.

Vex said nothing as she headed for the door, as she turned the door handle, she threw a glance over her shoulder.

"You know, I knew you were an ass but tonight you took it to a whole new level." She said as she walked out the door.

As she vanished through the doorway Vex sighed heavily.

He knew he had hurt her but it was better this way. She was technically with an unaligned fae and becoming involved, platonically or not, with a dark fae would put her more at risk than before.

So he had to do what was right by the petite human, whether or not it was what he wanted. Thinking about it more, he didn't even know what possessed him to offer he refuge in the first place. Her safety should have been on the list of reasons not to associate with the odd human but he had anyway.

He knew it was entirely his fault and would play the bad guy if that was what it took to keep her even semi safe.

Still, Vex was a little unnerved by his caring about what happened to her but decided it was out of his respect for her. She had fought side by side with fae, for fae. She had taken on beings stronger than herself with nothing more than her humanity, while all her friends had powers of some sort. She truly was a remarkable creature.

Xxxxxx

I can't believe that asshole, one minute he's joking around the next his 'fae are supreme beings' is back. Kenzi thought bitterly as she walked towards what she thought was the direction of the club house. Little did she know that she was walking right into dark fae territory and that someone was following her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder where Kenzi went." Bo asked, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

She hopped up on the counter, leaving her knees apart. Dyson walked up to her wrapping his hands around her waist with his hips nestled in between her legs.

"She probably couldn't take the noise anymore." He said seriously.

Bo smacked the shifter playfully.

"No seriously Dyson, she would have left a note or something if she was leaving. Kenzi just doesn't leave like this." Bo said worriedly.

Dyson ran a large hand soothingly over her hair, letting it come to rest on her cheek. Bo leaned into his hand, savoring the contact.

"How about I call Trick and ask if he's seen her, would that make you feel better?" he asked.

She smiled, loving the caring side that Dyson was showing.

"Yeah, that would help. Thank you." She said giving him a peck on the lips.

"While you do that, I'll go check on Lauren." The succubus said with a sultry smirk, sliding off the counter top.

"You do that." He replied with the same grin.

Dyson watched as Bo seductively walked back up to her room. He hurriedly pulled out his phone to call Trick.

The phone rang a few times before Trick picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Trick, have you seen Kenzi?" Dyson queried.

"No, I thought she was with you and Bo." He replied.

"I haven't seen her; I thought for sure she was at the Dal." Dyson said the last part more to himself.

"Where else could she be if she isn't with you and isn't here?" Trick seemed a little concerned.

"I'm sure she's fine, it's Kenzi we're talking about. If she could take on the Norn, there isn't many who could stand against her." Dyson half joked.

"Yeah, your right." Trick reluctantly agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, I thought for sure this was the way back." Kenzi cursed out loud.

She had been walking around for what seemed like hours in boots that were only made to be fashionable.

Suddenly the hair on her neck stood on end, it was then she knew that someone or something was following her.

So in favor of calling them out she walked faster, hoping it was just her imagination acting up due to lack of sleep.

But as she sped up a growl resounded through the alley way she somehow managed to walk into.

"My, my, aren't we a busy little human." A male voice echoed, seemingly coming from every direction.

She hated how fae were all creepy like that.

"What, you have nothing better to do than stalk a human?" Kenzi replied in a brave tone when she was really a little freaked.

"Stalk? All you humans think so highly of yourself. I was just searching for some dinner when I happened upon you-a human- but not just any human, Oh no, the human of the unaligned succubus who was kicking back with a dark fae. You just happened to make my night you human scum. I finally get to pay back that stupid succu-bitch, getting under Vex's skin is just an added bonus." He said, stepping from his dark hiding spot.

"Well you will be sorely disappointed to know this will not affect Vex in the tiniest." Kenzi cockily shot back.

"Not matter, the succubus is the one I really want to suffer and she seems so fond of you." He said with a wicked grin, showing off his pearly white teeth that were slightly more pointed than that of a human's.

"Just so I know, for reference sake, who and what are you?" Kenzi asked, hoping to delay the inevitable.

His smile widened, "I will humor you. Jasper of the dark fae and I am what you would call a shifter, a wolf shifter."

_Great he's going to gnaw on my leg, I just know it._ Kenzi thought sardonically.

_Suck it up and do what you do best and stall!_ She chastised.

"I know a wolf shifter, Dyson, light fae, a cop, my besties bf, just saying." She rambled, hoping her plan was working.

"Yes, I know who he is. He is after all, my brother." Jasper said in a tone laced with malice.

Kenzi faltered.

"Oh shit balls." Kenzi said trying to take in that this evil dude in front of her was Dyson's brother.

"Indeed. Now if you don't mind, I would like it if you ran for your life. I'll even give you a head start." He growled out, as he started to transform.

Now normally Kenzi would tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine but she knew if she wanted any chance of surviving the night, she had to do as the crazy wolf asked and run for her freaking life.

Kenzi took off, once again cursing the functionality of her wardrobe choice and wished she had worn sneakers. In a split second decision, Kenzi stripped off her favorite boots that she had worked so hard for and sprinted down the street barefoot.

_Maybe now I'll have a chance to out run the psychopath._

She ran for a few minutes when she felt a sharp pain in her calf and watched as her face met the pavement in one quick motion.

As she picked her face up, she was met with the yellow eyes of the wolf.

Suddenly he changed back and a naked Jasper stood before her.

He smiled a vicious smile," I win."

Then her world went black.

**A/N. I know, I'm so mean but hey it's called suspense. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though Vex was being an ass. Please review, they help me write, especially if you tell me what you like.**


	4. Death

Though he had told the human that his intentions were to eat her, it was more of a scare tactic. He did however, intend to kill her but he wanted her _owner_ to suffer first. So he set out searching the filthy human for her phone to start the game.

As hours ticked by, Jasper was beginning to think that the game may be over before it started. The human hadn't awoken and he was sure he hadn't hit her hard enough to for her to still be unconscious. Yet she still lay on the floor where he dropped her. Looking closer he noticed a sheen of sweat covering her petite frame, along with the smell of death. Every once in a while she would whimper as if in pain and twist slightly but not enough to indicate she was waking.

"Well this is no fun at all." Jasper pouted.

So he picked Kenzi up, placing her in the dungeon like basement, making sure to secure her wrists to the manacles that sprouted seamlessly from the wall. He was positive that she wouldn't be able the escape the basement itself but he wasn't taking the chance of her figuring a way out.

By the time he had secured her, she was panting and the sweat leaked through her clothes.

"Really it is such a pity I don't get to kill you myself. It sure would make this whole revenge thing more fun." Jasper said with a frown before he left in search of his brother whom he had not spoken with in over a hundred years.

_This ought to be fun_. He thought with a wolfish grin, shutting the heavy door with a thud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello brother." A malevolent voice whispered into Dyson's ear.

He had just gotten to work to use his cop resources to track down Kenzi after the disturbing text they had received from the raven haired girl's phone.

Bo had been clearly the most upset, repeating over and over how she knew something had been wrong. The succubus obviously blamed herself, though Dyson didn't. The shifter placed all the blame on himself. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in having Bo back in his arms he wouldn't have driven Kenzi away and into her kidnappers grasp.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Dyson growled.

Jasper sat in the seat across from Dyson with a huge grin on his face.

"What can I not come visit with my dearest brother to congratulate him on his finding of his life mate?" He asked feigning innocence.

"I doubt that is the reason for your presence." Dyson ground out.

Jasper clapped his hands together, "Your right, I'm not one for the mushy stuff so I'll get to the point. I have a _dislike_ of your newly found mate."

He spat the word dislike like he was holding back his true feelings of the succubus and in truth he was. The bitch had ruined his life more than his brother would know, more than he would tell anyone.

"Yeah well I'm sure you've guessed that your opinion doesn't really matter to me." Dyson deadpanned, returning his attention back to the computer screen. His only objective at the moment was to find Kenzi. The bickering with his brother could wait until later.

Suddenly something was slammed on Dyson's desk, effectively bringing his attention back to his brother.

Just as Dyson was about to tell his ass of a brother to get lost, he smelled it, the leathery, flower scent with an underlying scent of sickly sweetness that was death.

It was Kenzi, Kenzi smelling like she was dying.

Dyson growled out loud despite himself or his surroundings, at that moment he didn't care.

"What have you done with Kenzi?" Dyson demanded, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold as he stared at the phone that belonged to his friend.

Jasper just smirked, "Oh I see that human has grabbed your allegiance as well?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth he was pinned to the opposite wall by his throat, a growling half transformed Dyson on the end of the hand.

A hand was suddenly placed on Dyson's shoulder, "D you're going to have to cool it, there are humans around." It was the voice of his partner and friend, Hale.

Slowly the nails receded and his eyes faded back to their normal baby blue. Jasper fell from Dyson's grasp and dropped unceremoniously to the floor with a solid thud.

"I would've never thought a human would garner such a reaction from you brother." Jasper poked while rubbing his throat.

Of course no one, not even Hale, knew of Dyson having a brother but he showed no sign of being surprised.

Dyson took a deep breath, "Where is she Jasper?"

Hale picked up on the situation quickly, Kenzi was missing and this man had taken her.

The sirens eyes grew black; not much noticed by the humans in the room but didn't go unnoticed by the two shifters.

"You too, wow she must be a great lay to have you all on her side." The dark fae shifter pushed, knowing he was riling both his brother and the siren up.

Though he didn't not expect the fist that came flying at him to come from his brother's partner.

"Hale." Dyson whispered harshly.

Jasper laughed with blood leaking from his nose, "She'll be dead before you find her and trust me when I say it wasn't of my doing. I found her with the smell of death lingering on her; I just wish I could've been the one to finish her for what her bitch of an owner did to me." Jasper spat the last part as some unwelcomed memories resurfaced at the thought of the succubus.

"Put him in a holding cell until we find her." Dyson ordered a nearby officer, nodding towards Hale to follow them.

Xxxx

Kenzi's whimpering turned into moans and moans turned into screams until finally the noise and thrashing halted.

Her breathing became shallower as her heartbeat became nonexistent, then it stopped all together.

Minutes ticked by, Kenzi lay dead on the cold cement floor as her body turned cold and a blue tinted her once pale skin.

With a sudden gasp of air, her eyes shot open revealing two crimson orbs and a howl echoed in the dark empty basement.

**A/N. So this was the only way I could see everything working out in favor of my story. I'm sorry there was no Kenzi X Vex in this chapter but there will be more in the next. I hope you enjoyed and I promise what happened to Kenzi will be revealed in the next chapter as well.**


	5. Revenge

**A/N. Ok I'm really proud of myself. I wrote two chapters in one day. The creativeness is really flowing at the moment and who am I to deny it. So here's the second one, I hope you enjoy it!**

Crimson eyes turned toward the cuffs that were secured on her wrists. She gave a test yank before ripping them from the wall completely. Kenzi walked gracefully over to the metal door, the chains dragging behind her creating an eerie sight.

With a swift pull, the door was no longer on its hinges but being held in the tiny girl's hand. A wolfish smile that looked out of place on Kenzi appeared, revealing a new set of pearly, sharpened teeth.

Suddenly Kenzi fell to her knees, her hands clawing frantically at her clothing. The tight pants and corset fell from her body in shreds of black and purple, making it impossible to tell what it once was, until finally she was on all fours, naked as the day she was born.

Black, matte colored, hair sprouted from her skin, her jaw popped and elongated forming into a muzzle. Long black claws grew from her feet and hands- that had turned into paws.

When the shifting was complete, a long forgotten creature stood proudly in the darkness of the basement.

With revenge in mind, the creature took off in search of the person who had reawakened it, allowing it once more to inhabit the earth and in the body of a human nonetheless. Although it was somewhat grateful, the witch was the one who trapped it in the first place.

A snarl ripped through the empty room as the midnight colored animal loped agilely through the house and out into a new world, one it was unfamiliar with. But the girl, she knew, she knew where the witch was, she knew how to survive, how to live when life had given you nothing to live for. Maybe being with this girl, this human wouldn't be so bad after all.

Xxxx

Dyson had gotten the address to his brother's temporary home, which happened to be located in the heart of dark fae territory. Though Dyson didn't care what rules he was breaking, all that mattered was finding Kenzi and getting her some help, if it wasn't too late.

The shifter pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn't think that way. Kenzi was a fighter, a survivor. She would make it though, of that much he was sure.

As he pulled up to the house a smell of an animal hit his nose, the odd part was that it had the smell of Kenzi mixed into it, not with it. It was like the odor of dog had been ingrained into Kenzi's making a new, more unidentifiable one. If he hadn't known Kenzi's scent as well as his own, he may have missed it.

Carefully, Dyson exited his car, hyperaware of his surroundings.

Upon entering the house with his gun drawn and the tactical flashlight on, he saw overturn furniture and busted door. Whatever had gotten in or out was quite large and strong. Fear ran through his veins at the thought of the monster taking Kenzi. He quickly dismissed the images and continued his search. When he came to the splintered door the Kenzi's scent became stronger causing the fear to well up. He shoved it back down, now wasn't the time to allow such emotions to rule him.

Dyson walked through the broken door that lead, to what he assumed, was the basement. He ended up stepping over boards here and there that looked as if they had been snapped in half. When he reached the bottom of the stairs a pair of old fashioned hand cuffs, lay broken on the floor. Inspecting them further, they looked like they had been popped off, like whatever they were holding grew too big for the metal to contain.

This was all too odd for Dyson, the clues just didn't add up.

A large animal tore through the house that smelled half like Kenzi.

There was no blood, indicating it hadn't eaten her or harmed her in anyway.

The broken hand cuffs, drenched in Kenzi's fragrance, were opened like a can of tuna.

All the evidence pointed to Kenzi and the animal being one in the same but that was impossible, no human could become an animal. It was confusing.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, a flash of purple grabbed his eye. Bending down, he ran his hand through the shreds, bringing a piece to his nose. Again he was greeted with the scent of Kenzi and death and the putrid odor of sweat.

They were Kenzi's clothes, torn from her body in tatters.

The brief memory of his first transformation came to mind. He hadn't been but five and he still remembered that night like it was yesterday. The pain, the uncontrollable urge to kill, he had learned to control his urges over the years but most new shifters go through a rough patch in the beginning.

Again the notion that maybe Kenzi had somehow became a shifter floated across his thoughts.

It was impossible, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That bitch, the Norn, had tricked it, tricked it into giving up its life, all because it had tried to save its race. Instead she had taken it, taken the last one of its kind from the earth, making it extinct. Even older fae knew nothing of its existence, until now. It would finish off that witch, then, only then could it make itself known once more.

The girl tried pushing through into their mind, trying to gain control of new body but she wasn't strong enough.

The beast had every intention of letting the human have her body back once it was through with the Norn, it just wanted to finish off the bitch on its terms.

A memory appeared in their shared mind, making the beast smile. The human had spunk, taking on the Norn. The beast had to agree once again that the Norn fucking up and getting it into this human was the greatest thing that witch had ever done because it had more in common with the human girl than anyone knew. Plus the human's loyalty to pack was more than enough to seal the deal.

In no time at all the beast arrived at the apartment from the girl's memories, a new green door greeted it. A grin appeared on the dogs face, making it look more vindictive than before.

With a growl, the animal launched itself at the door. Splinters of wood floated around the black beast, giving the effect of rain. The Norn, who was sitting in her chair, gave the beast a bored look though it knew better. It could smell the fear rolling off the witch in waves, fueling its desire to take its revenge.

An idea struck, it would allow the human to take her form and dish out the punishment it so desired to give. A feeling of agreement passed between beast and human and in that moment they became one.

In a flash of red, Kenzi stood, naked, before the Norn. The once ruby eyes returned to their lovely shade of grey.

The terror on the Norn's face was replaced with a smirk, "So we meet again human. Do you wish to make a trade?" She asked offhandedly.

Kenzi growled at the ancient woman, "Human am I? Well that makes things easy doesn't it? I mean _humans_ don't abide by _fae_ law, do they?" the tiny human girl gave a giant size grin, knowing she had backed the woman into a corner, one she wouldn't escape out of alive.

Kenzi was still herself, she knew what she was getting ready to do and she was happy to do so.

The old hag had tricked enough out of their lives, their happiness and Kenzi was done sitting around while that bitch got away with it. Not when she could finally do something about it.

Her eyes flashed red as she stalked towards the woman, reveling in the slight shudder that ran through the Norn's body.

"You think you can go around crushing people's lives and get away with it? Well let me tell you_ Norn _that yourtime on this earth has come to an end. No more lost love, no more stealing shifters animals, no more sentencing others to extinction. It's all over, me and my _beast_ will make sure of that." As Kenzi's speech progressed, she had backed up from the Norn and made her way over to the Norn's one weakness and potential downfall, the tree.

With every emphasis, Kenzi backed it up with a slash to the tree, leaving the Norn bloody and on her knees by the end of the "talk".

Shifting slightly further, Kenzi took the entire tree down with one swipe of her claws.

The Norn sputtered, blood pouring from her mouth and the wound that tore her in half.

"You think you've won but I will be back as soon as this trees seeds gown into a sapling, I will be back." The Norn spat, sending blood flying through the air.

Kenzi just smiled, "Not if I burn the bitch down."

The Norn gasped in horror as if the thought had never occurred to her and she then was truly frightened.

Kenzi found a lighter in one of the drawers next to the chair and watched with satisfaction as the lighter produced flame. Taking a moment to savor the look of terror on the face of the woman who damned and saved her, she touched the flame to the ornate rug that lay beneath the Norn and her tree. Lighting a few more pieces of fabric on fire, Kenzi stepped back and watch as the flames began to engulf the mossy covered tree and its caretaker. Once the apartment was ablaze, Kenzi left occasionally knocking on the neighbor's doors to alert the humans of the building that a fire was ensuing.

Soon the entire complex was blazing a beautiful orange and yellow, Kenzi took a moment to appreciate the destructive element before she headed back to the club house. After all she did have much to explain.

**So how did you like it? I was so excited I had to post this chapter, although I have left myself with a chapter to post later but who cares, right? R&R please.**


	6. Explaining Fae

"So let me get this straight, you're now fae and you murdered the Norn?" Bo asked for the millionth time that day.

When Kenzi had shown up at the club house without a scratch, the succubus had been ecstatic. That was until Kenzi had confessed that she had been to the Norn's and was the one to get Dyson's love back and may have had the tinniest incident. Bo had been slightly furious that she hadn't been told about the rash that had appeared on Kenzi's arm but couldn't complain too much. Her best friend was no longer human and from what the newly turned fae had told Bo, she could take care of herself.

"Yes Bo, I am fae and my beastie had a major issue with the old hag." Kenzi reiterated.

It was about that time Dyson showed up. He had received a very relieving call from Bo saying Kenzi had shown up and was intact.

But as soon as Dyson stepped foot in the house, he growled.

The smell was here, the one that had been at his brother's place.

"Careful D man, I'm not fully in control of my new friend." Kenzi warned as her eyes flashed between soft grey and brilliant red.

Dyson stood, in what was supposed to be the entryway, with his brows furrowed trying to understand how this could happen.

This person still held Kenzi's scent, only it was different. The typical stench that went with humans no longer clung to her form.

"How?" was the only word he could manage in his stupor.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, the whole disbelief thing was a given but they were taking it to new heights.

"How about we gather everyone together at the Dal and I'll explain there. I'm tired of going over it." She said in an exasperated tone.

Bo nodded getting ready to head up the stairs when Kenzi had a random outburst.

"Ooh maybe Trick will give me top shelf now." Kenzi added as an afterthought in a gleeful tone.

Bo shook her head, _same old Kenz._

"So Dyson call Hale and I'll call Vex since he's considered part of the group now." Bo ordered as she walked up to the bedroom to retrieve the last member of the Scooby gang, Lauren.

Kenzi's stomach twisted in excitement at the mention of the Mesmer fae until the voice in her head reminded her that he was the reason she was walking the streets at night.

He was the one who hurt her and he didn't need a second chance to do so.

She chose to ignore the voice screaming at her to tell Bo no, don't call that jackass. She was fae now, no longer the measly human she was before in his eyes and she was going to show him what he was missing.

Xxxx

Vex hadn't gotten much sleep that night due to a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling, well more like screaming at him, that something was amiss.

He had tried ignoring it, which only seemed to piss the voice off.

So when he received a call at 8am, he was more than a little disgruntled.

He snatched the phone from its place on the night stand and angrily hit the green answer button.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" He hissed out, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Bo jibbed.

"I'll ask you again what do you want." Vex wasn't in the mood to listen to the overly peppy succubus.

"Kenzi wants us to all meet up at the Dal. She has some pretty…intense news to tell everyone." Bo said vaguely.

Now Bo wasn't dumb, during the fight with the Garuda she had seen the way Kenzi and the dark fae had looked at one another. She was a succubus for goodness sakes, she could sense sexual tense a mile away and those two defiantly had some unresolved sexual issues.

"Intense you say? Well I suppose I'll be there in a jiffy then." He said in a false chipper tone because at that moment he was anything but.

But he couldn't help but wonder what this big news was. He had seen her the night before and she had no news then, so what had changed?

And why the heck would she even want him there after everything he had said to her?

He was sure that when she arrived home that would've been the first thing she would have told her best friend about.

All the questions left to poor Mesmer fae with a huge headache and a sour attitude that only brightened minutely at the thought of seeing the human girl.

So he got dressed in his normal black attire and headed towards the Dal wondering once again what the little human had to say that had the succubus sounding so happy.

Xxxx

Everyone, save for Vex, was already gathered at the Dal and awaiting Kenzi's big news. Of course Bo knew and Dyson had gotten the gist of it but Trick, Hale and Lauren were still in the dark.

"So why are we even waiting for Vex?" The siren asked, more than ready to hear what Kenzi was going to say.

Bo decided to chime in in defense of the dark fae, "He helped us Hale and I think he deserves to hear this." She stated vaguely but not subtle enough for Kenzi's taste as she sent the succubus a hard stare.

Bo just shrugged her shoulders at her stubborn friend. She knew what Kenzi was trying to put off but the girl wouldn't be able to pull the 'I don't care' act with her.

When Vex walked in to the Dal he sensed he had missed something as he looked between the succubus and the human girl. There seemed to be tension between the two.

"So what did I miss?" Vex asked in his typical tone.

Vex wasn't the only one who sensed something off in the atmosphere, Trick did as well and he knew the Mesmer fae's question would set someone off.

"So who wants a drink?"

That seemed to catch Kenzi's attention as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"Hey Trickster, hit me with some top shelf." The smile that graced her face was alarming to say the least.

"You know very well that I can't. Top shelf is for…"

"…For fae, I know." Kenzi cut off, her smile still intact.

By this time Bo was beaming, Dyson still admitted confused but happy nonetheless-well as happy as Dyson could show. The rest of the group was still completely in the dark.

Finally Bo could take it no longer as she swatted Kenzi's arm, "Would you tell them already, the suspense is killing me."

"Tell us what?" Hale asked, thoroughly confused.

Kenzi inhaled deeply preparing for a long story and many questions.

"Well it all started when I went to the Norn's with a chain saw and threatened her precious tree in order to get D man's love back. She had given in but when she went to her little fae stock room I bumped into a shelf and broke a bottle of black goop. It fell on the floor and a speck of it got on my hand. Everything was just peachy until the fight with a Garuda. That's when things went in the shitter."

"The rash…" Hale announced with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, well it seems that there was more like someone in the bottle than something and it came out when I was in danger last night."

Vex was stunned. Something had happened to Kenzi last night after he was a complete ass to her, which must have been why his conscious was screaming at him. But if that were true, it implicated things he was not ready to look into.

Kenzi continued her story sitting on the bar stool, her heeled boot bouncing lightly, "Dyson's lovely brother thought it would be a good idea to kidnap me for something Bo did to him but I guess I wasn't much fun for him and he locked me in the basement. That's when shit hit the proverbial fan. And this is the point where Bo had trouble comprehending me; I turned into a fae, a long since extinct one who maybe Trick might remember, well so it tells me."

She turned to the Blood King, "Have you ever heard of a black dog?"

Trick's face fell, "They are rumors, nothing more. The last one was supposedly seen many a millennia ago."

"What's a black dog?" Hale asked, once again feeling like he was missing something.

"A Hellhound." Kenzi announced simply.

A long pause of quiet engulfed the room until Vex spoke up.

"So let me get this straight, you are an ancient fae, one that stories say if you look at it is death." Vex asked, trying to wrap his head around the fact this girl in front of him was no longer human but a long dead fae.

"Yeppers." Kenzi replied happily, her one booted foot still bobbing as she hummed a Russian tune.

The room went deadly silent, save for the quiet hum of a Russian melody, each absorbing the information that had been given.

Vex thinking he could finally have her, Bo realizing she wouldn't have to give her sister up to an untimely human death, Dyson and Trick understood the most of what would ensue in the next few day, Hale and Lauren were utterly stunned.

"So Trick about that drink." Kenzi said with a smile.

**A/N. So how did you like it? I didn't want to do a typical shifter, plus black goo and Hellhound seemed like a good match. Anywho R&R please.**


	7. Light Recruiting

When Trick and Dyson had told her the next few days would be hectic, they were not lying. The new Ash had summoned Kenzi after hearing through the grapevine that she had miraculously turned fae. Though Kenzi had thought the reason for the Ash asking was to see for herself, not recruit.

But Kenzi soon found out that the new Ash was even more of a recruitment whore than the last two were, though she thought it may have something to do with having a point to prove. The woman had been in power for less than a week and some of the elders felt that she wasn't very qualified but she had come from an old family so they had no other choice, save for Hale who immediately refused the position. Not that Kenzi could blame him; two Ashes had been bumped off in less than a year. She wouldn't want the job either with a record like that.

So the new Ash, Samantha, had taken on the task even being the last choice.

"So will you join the light?" The fiery haired woman asked while sitting in the cursed Ash chair. The guards surrounded her in a protective stance, ready to fight if something were to threaten their new leader.

_Such loyalty to an unworthy leader _a voice inside Kenzi's mind chimed in.

Kenzi had come to realize that though she and the hellhound were one in body and mind, he still liked to have some input every once in a while. Mostly with a sarcastic, holier than thou art attitude. True back in the day, so Kenzi had been told, Hellhounds were most esteemed creatures that were worshipped by the humans. So she figured that's where the complex had come from.

_Would you try and be nice _Kenzi mentally whispered back.

With a huff of annoyance the voice did as she asked. With the nagging voice gone Kenzi could think clearly and boy did she have a choice to make. She could be like her bestie and stay unaligned which entailed much suffering but they would have each other as back up. Or she could join the light, at that thought the hellhound spoke up.

_Even if we were to join a side, the light would not be the place for us and you know it._

Kenzi had to agree with her pissy inner voice. The Light were a self-righteous bunch, something Kenzi had thought even as a human.

With her mind made up Kenzi announced to the new Ash, "I will not join the light."

An exasperated sigh escaped the Ash, "Very well, I won't force your hand but if you do not mind me inquiring about your intentions."

Kenzi's eyes flashed crimson, "I do mind seeing as it is none of your business what I intend to do." The words dripped with venom. Kenzi had had enough of fae and them thinking they needed to know everything when in truth it was no concern of theirs.

In a swift turn, Kenzi left the Ash to ponder just what the newly made fae had in mind and would it involve the demise of her kind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi was seething as she left the Light compound, not really understanding why. Sure the fae were unbelievably annoying but never in her life has she been so royally pissed before. She knew it had more to do with the fact her hellhound beastie was upset but she wasn't sure why.

Rather than thinking more on the matter, she decided to head to the Dal to grab a nice alcoholic beverage. And maybe she would ask Trick about her newly formed concerns.

Xxxxxxxx

Vex was still…well vexed. He had known that the rash the girl had possessed was bad news but in some twisted way it was a blessing for him.

All that time pondering if he would start something with her, even though she was human and claimed by an unaligned fae. It was now a more realistic idea than it had been a week ago. Although she probably wanted nothing to do with him since his not–quite-so-nice outburst. In fact she probably was plotting his slow and painful demise with her new beastly friend.

The thought brought both a shiver of fear and delight at the thought of the petite woman thinking so evilly. Perhaps there was hope after all.


End file.
